My Little Pony: A Remedy in Ponyville Part 3
by Nix Hound
Summary: Continuated from parts 1 and 2


The week seemingly flew past Remedy before he knew it, he woke up early and trotted over to the Carousel Boutique. Approaching the door with a smile and knocked and soon to answer Sweetie Belle opened the door.

"Oh, hello Remedy, what brings you here this early?" she asked still standing in the doorway.

Remedy smiled, "Hello Sweetie Belle, I was hoping Rarity was free to assist me today."

Sweetie Belle looked back into the Boutique at a sleep deprived Rarity still at her sewing machine. "I'm afraid she's still lost in her order. She was doing a fantastic job with her outifts they looked gorgeous, so gorgeous that well Applebloom, Scootlaloo and I may have barrowed a few of them..." she lowered her head pouting as she went to close the door.

Stopping the door Remedy stepped inside and put a gentle hoof on top Sweetie Belle's head. "Don't worry she'll get the job done, I'll stay here you go get Fluttershy and tell her what happened, tell her to meet me here and then Rainbowdash. If all gose well Rarity will need these delivered as quickly as possible."

Sweetie Belle picked up her head and smiled ear to ear. "Right! You can count on me!" she yelled Galloping off to Fluttershy's cottage.

"Rarity?...Rarity I'm here to help as best I can I've sent Sweetie Belle to fetch Fluttershy and Rainbowdash." He said approaching causiously.

Hearing her name Rarity turned and saw Remedy standing behind her. "I'm dreadfully sorry darling you'll simply need to give me more time, I can't miss my dead line I simply can't." she sounded as if she was ready to faint.

"N-no Rarity you don't understand, I sent for your friends we going to help you." Remedy smiled and held out a hoof to Rarity.

"W-what's that? You've come to help? I won't turn you down but, there's so much to do and so little time...so-so much...time..." Rarity's half spoken words startled Remedy as he quickly cought a glimps of her fainting couch in the corner of the room dragging over to her with her magic just in time as she fell upon it. He sighed in relief catching her as he did, looking on her desk he found the plans for her dresses and got right to work as a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in please!" he called out to the knocking. The knock was a timid Fluttershy followed by Rainbowdash, Applejack, Applebloom, and Scootaloo who had followed Rainbodash after hearing the situation from Sweetie Belle. Seeing Rarity in such a state they all stopped and gathered around her.

"What in Equestria happened to Rarity!?" AJ asked rightfully worried seeing her friend passed out.

"She's fine, she's over worked and exhausted. She need our help, there are about eight more dresses to make and according to this paper we have until noon today to get them to the train station." Remedy took charge and assigned jobs to everypony.

Rainbowdash stood by the door ready to take the package as soon as it was loaded and ready. Fluttershy got to work with Remedy right away sewing the dresses together as AppleJack and the CMC tended to the exhausted Rarity. Wither minutes left before noon sweat beading off of everypony's brow, the package was carefully boxed and tossed to Rainbow who flew of, the force from her take off blew the door slamming it shut. The load slam jolted Rarity awake seeing AJ and the fillies.

"What, AppleJack? What are you doing he-, my dresses the dead line what time is it?!" she sat straight up and galloped to the nearest clock.

"Simmer down now Rarity it's all taken care of. Remedy sent Sweetie Belle to fetch Fluttershy and Rainbowdash, me and the fillies here have been watching over you while Fluttershy and Remedy sewed up the last dresses you needed. Rainbow is deliveringthem as we speak. " AppleJack assure Rarity as she fell on her fainting couch again hoof gently pressed to her forehead sighing in relief.

"Wait Remedy? Why was he here so early?" she asked looking to him but before her could speak Sweetie Belle chimed in.

"You promised him a week ago you'd help him with his outfit so he came over early to check on you and when he saw you were so far behind and sent me off the fetch fluttershy and the others andhe stayed here to continue your work." finally taking a breath she she looked up at Rarity with a smile.

Rarity's eye brow rose taking in everything Sweetie Belle had said and looked to Remedy. "Thank you, thank you all I don't what would have happened if you hadn't come when you did. I'll get started right away on your suit Remedy."

She began to stand up to get to work as a glass of water floating in front of her face stopped her. "You need to rest the Gala isn't going anywhere. But, if I may I would like some materials to take home with me, there's something I'd like to create for a friend of mine." she stopped him and smiled.

"Take what you need I insist it's the least I can do." taking the glass of water she sat up just in time for Rainbowdash to come back.

"Delivered with five minutes to spare I'm still awesome." she landed grinning. Rarity nodded and smiled back.

Remedy took satin fabric, a plum pruple color, soft to the touch, shinning in the light. "Fabulous choice darling, they'll absolutely love it." Rarity said smiling at Remedy. Remedy walked to the clinic with a soft grin on his face.

(I would like to say I am sorry it took me so very long to get this up life love to hog the front seat from time to time I hope you enjoy it as much the other two.)


End file.
